


Sweater Weather

by lealamalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ????? thats basically it, M/M, Sea, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealamalfoy/pseuds/lealamalfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco go to the beach.For Anna.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailary/gifts).



> short little thing for my 1k celebration on tumblr. @gregqoyle if you'd like to request something.  
> loosely based on the song sweater weather by the neighbourhood.

Harry liked the beach, he did, just not when it was cold he had now realised. The wind had a bitter cold sting to it as it whipped past the two of them stood at the water’s edge, watching the tide coming in and out. It may have been cold and the wind may have been so strong it could knock them both over, but Harry wasn't going to let their outing fail.  
  
He smirked at Malfoy before he walked into the sea, walking until the water reached up to his knees. He motioned for Malfoy to join him but he was not budging.

“The sea is cold and wet. I'm not going in.”  
  
“You're cold and wet.” Harry bit back with his childish insults. “But I went in, didn't I? Multiple times, in fact.”

“Potter!” Malfoy gasped, his mouth wide open in shock. If his face wasn't already red from the cold, Harry guessed that he would be blushing. “Don't be so crude.”  
  
“Hypocrite.” Harry crossed his arms in defiance. “Who was it yelling fuck me at the top of his voice last night?” Malfoy's face filled with more shock as Harry pointed at him.  
  
“Right.” Malfoy said before determinedly stomping over to Harry, no longer worried about the cold or wet. Instead, he was out for vengeance, splashing Harry with the salty water.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow. “You want to play like that?”  
  
Malfoy changed his stance, almost like he was saying come at me, and so Harry did. Malfoy screamed out and started to run, Harry hot on his heels behind, splashing as much as he could. Malfoy managed to get a few splashes in as well, one resulting in Harry swallowing a lot of sea water, but it was Malfoy who was ultimately the one soaked through.  
  
“Admit defeat.”  
  
“Never.”

They both stared at each other, silently having a conversation, like they both understood what the other was thinking. And the second later, they both ran out of the sea and back to the dry land, sitting down on the sand.

Harry looked at Malfoy, soaking up his beauty as the blond watched the waves, the sun’s orange glow highlighting his face.

“Fuck, it’s cold.” Malfoy complained, bringing his knees up to his chest to preserve any little body heat he had left.

Harry wrapped one arm around him, bringing him into a hug in an attempt to warm him up. Malfoy’s head rested on his shoulder, his breath tickling Harry’s neck as he laced his fingers with Harry’s.

“I think it might rain later.” Harry stated quietly, looking up at the grey cloud that was ever drawing nearer.

Malfoy hummed in reply and moved closer to Harry, if that was even possible. He gripped onto Harry’s jumper tighter, neither of them carrying enough that they were wet to get their wands out to dry themselves down. Or, in Harry’s case, he didn’t want to lose this position, with Malfoy in his arms, without a care in the world.

He felt Malfoy’s cold hands creep up his jumper and rest against the skin of his torso, but somehow, it didn’t make him colder. Because with Malfoy in his arms, how could he ever be cold?

Malfoy was smiling up at him, the stupid big grin that Harry had fallen in love with the moment he saw it. His nose and cheeks were bright red compared to his pale skin and white hair, and his silver eyes were glowing with happiness.

Harry decided at that moment that he was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
